beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ryuga Sama
"Als je weet dat de vader een lafaard is wat denk je dat de zoon zal zijn. Hetzelfde." Uiterlijk Mens: Ryuga heeft een doffe perzik huid met vrij grote indringende gouden ogen. Zijn gezicht is perfect gebouwd. Niet te rond, niet te ovalig. Zijn neus heeft een perfecte bouw. Zijn lippen zijn perfect symmetrisch en perfect vol. Zijn kin is niet te puntig en ook niet te rond. Het enige wat er niet erg perfect is aan zijn gezicht zijn zijn oren. Zijn oren zijn wat te puntig en lijken een beetje op elfenoortjes. Op zijn rechtervoet staat er het Japanse kanjiteken voor 'Yang', die nog niemand heeft gemerkt omdat die altijd verborden zit. Hij heeft wit stekelig haar met een rode streak aan de linkerkant. Zijn stem is op deze leeftijd al erg laag en vloeiend. Net als honing die naar beneden druipt. En ook nog zo zoet als een aardbei, heerlijk zoet. Ryuga draagt een gouden hoofddeksel met de vorm van een draak. Hij droeg meestal een zwarte leren T-shirt zonder mouwen met aan de uiteinden gele strepen, een zwarte leren broek waar de pijpen in bruine boots zijn gepropt, een gouden draken houder voor zijn L-Drago aan zijn linkerpols, een rood polsbandje aan zijn rechterpols en een lange witte jas als cape. Nu draagt hij een wit hemdje dat los hangt op zijn bovenlijf. Hij draagt nu ook een skinny jeans en gewone All Stars (Rode, zijn voorkeur). Hij draagt ook een rode das die goed past bij zijn nieuwe uiterlijk. Normaal lijkt het nerdy, maar Ryuga maakt het gewoon... Ryuga. Een zwart jasje voegt zich ook toe bij zijn nieuwe look en maakt het helemaal compleet. Iets wat helemaal anders is, is de ketting die hij draagt. Het is een diep-zeeblauw kristal dat vasthangt aan een zeer dun, maar stevig metalen draadje. Als hij in de Blauwe Furie aankomt, verschijnt zijn kledij automatisch. Hij draagt dan een sneeuwwit hemd van satijn, die wat losje hangt aan zijn middel en handen. Hij draagt een rood formeel jasje met goudkleurige schouderlappen, die hij als een cape draagt. Ook draagt hij een nachtzwarte zijden broek. En om hem nog tienerlijk te laten lijken, draagt hij onder al die formele kledij zwarte All Stars. Draak: Als draak heeft hij een vrij smalle, stevige kop. Hij heeft twee hoorns en snorharen die sierlijk golven in de wind. Zijn lichaam is lang, smal, stevig en flexibel. Hij heeft vier poten met aan iedere poot drie klauwen (Het teken dat hij een Japanse draak is). Zijn lichaam heeft dan een nachtzwarte kleur met een sneeuwwitte stip in het centrum van zijn kop (Het teken dat hij de Yang-draak is). Zijn ogen zijn robijnen; scherp en heet. Zijn tanden zijn dolken die glimmen als lavasteen. Zijn twee hoorns zijn van lavasteen; hard en scherp. Zijn adem ruikt naar parfum met een aardbeienluchtje. Zijn schubben zijn als een pantser waardoor niet doorheen kan (Behalve de tanden van een Caeribiaan en Excalibur) en ze blinken als robijnen. Zijn manen kronkelen in een lijn over zijn rug en knetteren tegen elkaar als vlammen. De klauwen zijn van metaal, blinkend als staal, die overal doorheen kunnen boren. Zijn stem als draak is een spel van een vleugelpiano. Persoonlijkheid Ryuga lijkt op het eerste zicht gevaarlijk en iemand die je niet moet onderschatten. Dat klopt ook helemaal. Ook al is Ryuga Yang en hoort positiviteit, vrolijk en dergelijke voorstellen, hij laat zich niet doen en kan zich soms als Yin gedragen, wat ook bij Yang hoort. Want Yin is noot helemaal Yin en Yang nooit helemaal Yang, daarom zit er ook een Yin stukje in een Yang en een Yang stukje in een Yin. Daarom heeft Myuu (Zijn tweelingzus) ook soms haar goeie kanten. Eigenlijk is hij zowat het tegenovergestelde van zijn zus. Hij is heel luid, kan braaf zijn, probeert zijn gevoelens te verbergen (Maar laat ze altijd prijsgeven in zijn ogen), kan aardig zijn, maar is meestal koud en koppig. Hij is gewoon een bad boy (Of zoiets). Hij kan zich nogal als een eikel gedragen en heel erg zeker van zichzelf. Hij is het verre van tam, maar kan zich wel rustig gedragen. Het maakt niet uit hoe hij is, hij volgt altijd de regels. Hij mag een enorme eikel, klootzak, boer of wat dan ook zijn, hij volgt altijd de regels. Ryuga is dan ook een prins. Hij liegt ook nooit en houdt zicht ook altijd aan zijn beloftes. Humor is niet Ryuga's grootste vlak bij mensen, ook al vinden ze hem hilarisch voor zijn droege opmerkingen en zijn gezichtsuitdrukking als hij het niet snapt. Maar bij draken is Ryuga fantastisch in moppen vertellen over stervelingen, ja, die zijn echt hilarisch. Ryuga houdt niet erg, dat was te voorzien, van kleffige dingen, maar hij kan wel romantisch doen voor zijn geliefde Madoka. Hij wilt ook alles voor haar doen en zorgen dat ze gelukkig is, kosten wat het kost. Waar Ryuga ook nog liefde aangeeft, zijn aardbeien waar hij een grote verslaving aan heeft (Dat is zo'n draken-ding). Wanneer Ryuga volwassen is, is zijn persoonlijkheid niets verandert. Alleen is hij serieuser en onderdrukt zijn kinderlijke en arrogante instincten. Nu hij koning is, wilt hij alleen nog maar een voorbeeld zijn voor iedereen en zijn koninkrijk goed regeren. Hij doet nu zelfs beleefd tegen Kyoya! Zijn vriend/vijand! En als Kyoya hem beledigt of uitscheldt, antwoordt hij gewoon beleefd en kalm. Met alle sonder controle. Soms, heel soms, komen zijn kinderlijke instincten omhoog en is hij een beetje onvolwassen, maar tja. Eens een kind, altijd een kind. Geschiedenis Hij is geboren in een klein dorpje Yokina (Vrolijk) dicht bij de Hagane berg. Ryuga en Myuu zijn de enige opvolgers van de koning en koningin van Yokina. Ryuga en Myuu zijn geboren op 14 februari 1995. Toen ze geboren werden, gaven ze geen kick en maakte geen geluid. Ze waren dood. De koningin begon te huilen en de draken Yin & Yang, die net op zoek waren naar menselijke lichamen, kwamen tevoorschijn. Yin & Yang kropen in Ryuga en Myuu's hart, waardoor Ryuga's hart de zon werd, en ze kwamen weer tot leven. Ryuga en Myuu groeiden op met hun ouders. Op Ryuga's eerste verjaardag kreeg hij zijn eerste huisdier. Haar adelaar die ze Kuru (Uitgesproken als Koeroe) noemde. Ryuga gaf hem onbewust één van zijn krachten. Dag. Daardoor veranderde hij in een gouden adelaar. Op zijn tweede verjaardag kreeg hij zijn tweede huisdier. Zijn wolf die hij Tao Tao (De verzameling van Yin & Yang) noemde. Hij gaf hem ook onbewust één van zijn krachten. Vuur. Daardoor veranderde hij in een koolzwarte wolf die zijn vacht kan laten veranderen in vlammen. Op zijn derde verjaardag kreeg hij zijn laatste huisdier. Zijn paard die hij Inuzuma (Bliksem) noemde. Hij gaf deze ook onbewust één van zijn krachten. Lucht. Daardoor veranderde deze in een pegasus. Maar op zijn vierde verjaardag ging alles mis. De Cearibianen vielen Yokina aan en Drake (Die later als geest in Helios dode lichaam ging waardoor hij als Helios herboren werd) vermoorde hun ouders. Ryuga en Myuu ontsnapten en leefden één jaar lang samen in het bos Suteki. Toen werd Ryuga ruw van Myuu weggenomen door de Dark Nebula en werd daar getraind om de volmaakte blader te zijn van de Dark Bey: Lightning L-Drago. Hij werd 5 jaar lang door Doji mishandeld. Op 10 jarige leeftijd is zijn gestoorde kant gaan opborrelen en werd hij zijn getikte zelf. Vanaf dan weten jullie het. Relatie Madoka Amano Op het begin waren Ryuga en Madoka niet close en wisten bijna niet eens van elkaars bestaan af. Toen Ryuga en Madoka elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten in het Dark Nebula-kasteel, had Madoka een slecht zicht van hem. Maar naar de tijd verstreek wist ze dat het kwam door L-Drago. Toen Ryuga bevrijd was van L-Drago, vertrok hij en kwamen ze elkaar voor een tijd niet tegen. Later tijdens het WK kruisten hun paden weer en Madoka's zicht op hem verbeterde. Tijdens de tocht op zoek naar de Legendarische Bladers kon Madoka Ryuga maar niet uit haar hoofd krijgen zeker niet na hun laatste ontmoeting. Nadat Ryuga verdween in het niets had ze door dat ze diepe gevoelens voor hem had, maar ja het was al te laat. En toen na een paar maanden verscheen hij plots weer en daar kwamen alle gevoelens weer terug naar boven. En dan gebeurt het onverwachtte. De kus. Zacht en zoet. Hoe ze haar eerste kus had voorgesteld met hem totdat hij zei dat het een ongelukje was. Het brak haar hart, maar toch kon ze niet stoppen om van hem te houden. Na een tijdje van koppigheid was hij eindelijk in staat om te bekennen dat hij verliefd op haar is. Ze accepteerde hem meteen en ze werden een koppel. Hun relatie was puur en gepasioniseerd. Niets kon hun uit elkaar drijven, maar natuurlijk was Ryuga niet de enige die een oogje op haar had. Helios had namelijk ook een oogje op haar en probeerde haar hart over te winnen. Door dit werd Madoka verward. Ze begon ook gevoelens voor Helios te krijgen, maar had er nog steeds voor Ryuga. De oorlog brak uit en Madoka moest kiezen. Madoka koos Ryuga met haar hart en Helios was vastberaden om haar te winnen. De rivaliteit om haar gaat tot op de dag van vandaag door, maar Madoka's hart kan niet zonder haar ware geliefde draak; Ryuga. Myuu Sama Ryuag houdt van zijn zus. Ziels veel zelfs. Ze waren vanaf hun geboorte al onafscheidelijk, maar toen hun ouders stierven werd dat een nog sterkere band. Toen werd Ryuga van haar weggenomen en hebben ze elkaar niet meer gezien. Een paar jaar later wanneer hij bij Gingka en zijn groep kwam, kwam hij haar weer tegen. Hij ontvangde haar direct in de armen en was zo blij dat hij haar weer zag. Hij en Myuu waren de allerbeste vrienden van de hele wereld en de allerbeste broer en zus van de wereld. Ze wisten echt alles van echt alles van elkaar. Tot in de details. Ryuga kon zelfs Myuu's gedachten en gevoelens lezen en Myuu kon dat ook bij hem. Er is zo'n hechte band tussen hen dat als de ene gewond raakte de andere de pijn ook kan voelen. Zo'n hechte band is er tussen hen. Echte broeder- en zusterliefde. Samen kregen ze ook het Yin & Yang Amulet (Op hun 16de verjaardag). Kenta Yumiya Kenta en Ryuga hadden eerst niet echt een soort van vriendschap, maar dat veranderde. toen Kenta Ryuga volgde door woestijnen, bergen en zelfs jungle's kregen de twee een soort van band. Ryuga gaf later toe dat Kenta zijn vriend is. Verbintenis De verbintenis is een proces dat zich bevind tussen een mens en een draak. Dit proces geeft weer dat een draak zijn zielsverwant heeft gevonden. Dan zal hij/zij die persoon voor altijd moeten beschermen en moeten koesteren. Als deze persoon sterft, zal de draak niet verder kunnen leven en sterft met hem/haar mee. Als deze persoon hem/haar afwijst in de liefde, zal die draak zoveel pijn leiden dat hij/zij elke dag wenst dat hij/zij dood gaat, maar dan de dag overleeft en de volgende dag hetzelfde wenst. Dit proces bestaat uit twee delen: de gewone verbintenis en de volledige verbintenis. De gewone verbintenis of het eerste verbond bestaat uit drie delen: de verleiding, het verbond en dan de bezegeling. De verleiding is het begin en start door de aanraking. Als de persoon van de draak de draak aanraakt, voelt de draak een soort elektrische schok en word gedwongen zich om te draaien en de persoon recht in de ogen aan te kijken. Niets maakt meer uit voor de draak, alleen nog maar die persoon. Hij/Zij doet dan alles om hem/haar te beschermenen lief te hebben tot de dood (misschien zelfs nog daarna). Dit is het verbond. Het wordt ten slotte bezegeld met de eerste kus van de draak. De volledige verbintenis of het permanente verbond bestaat uit één deel: 'het'. Als een draak met zijn/haar persoon 'het' doet, wordt de verbintenis volledig en zijn ze onafscheidelijk. Battles Ryuga heeft nog geen enkel gevecht verloren. Hij is de sterkste blader van hen allemaal. (Kader komt nog wel) Beyblade *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF': Is Ryuga's allereeste beyblade. Lightning L-Drago 100HF is een aanvalsoort en is de enige bey die naar links draait behalve Grafitti Destroyer en Variares. Het is ook bekend als de verboden bey. *'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF': Is Ryuga's tweede bey en is de evolutie van Lightning L-Drago. *'L-Drago Destroy L:S': Is Ryuga's derde bey en is de evolutie van Meteo L-Drago. Dragon Emperor 'is het beest in Ryuga's bey. Het moet een rode Chinese vuur draak zijn. Maar bij Lightning L-Drago is hij paars en kan hij zijn hoofd in drie hoofden splitsen. Maar als hij geëvolueerd is, wordt hij een rode Chinese vuur draak. Special Move's Lightning L-Drago *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike: Ryuga's eerste special move en het hoort een "Dark Move" voor te stellen. *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Desruction': Ryuga's tweede special move en het hoort een "Dark Move" voor te stellen. (Ryuga gebruikte het wanneer hij onder invloed was van L-Drago (series)). Meteo L-Drago * Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight: Ryuga's derde special move. L-Drago Destroy *'Dragon Emperor - Strong Sumpreme Soaring': Ryuga's vierde special move. Citaten *"SHINJIKURE!!!!" (Sterf) *"Jullie gaan eraan!" *"JIJ winnen van MIJ! Laat me niet lachen!" *"Kenta!" *"Ik vertel je één ding: Dat we vrienden zijn, betekent niet dat je zo stom moet doen." *"Ik zal je voor altijd beschermen, Madoka." *"Ik schaam me voor idioten zoals jullie." *"Heb je soms echt niets in dat rode koppie van jou steken?" (Tegen Gingka). *"Pas op wat je port met een stok, het kan je misschien wel bijten!" *"Heb je het? KAPEESH?!!" *"Ik snap de grap niet." Weetjes *Zijn voornaam betekent letterlijk "draken tand" in het Japans. *Zijn naam is Sama dat "als" of "in de wijze van" betekent. *Hij zou misschien zijn dood gegaan, maar hij was eigenlijk naar de Blauwe Furie teruggekeerd. Na een paar maanden is hij terug naar de Aarde gekomen. *Zijn lievelingsbloem is het teken van genezing: De lotus. *Zijn favoriete edelsteen is de robijn. *Zijn lievelingskleur is rood (Zwart is geen kleur). *Zijn volledige naam: Ryuga Ralph Rafael Raoul Sama. *Ze is van Engelse, Braziliaanse, Japanse en Belgische afkomst. Gallerij Gingka and his friends.jpg Ryuga.jpg Ryuga bloses for madoka.jpg Ryuga smile's.jpg ImagesCAEXEHV8.jpg Ryuga001.jpg Ryuga San.jpg Ryuga and Gingka in a dojo.jpg Ryuga chibi.jpg Ryuga cool pose.png Ryuga en Myuu als katjes.jpg Ryuga geschokt.jpg Ryuga houdt Ren vast en Madoka is blij.jpg Ryuga is bored.jpg Ryuga kiss Madoka.jpg Ryuga kiss a girl.jpg Ryuga looking from his kingdom to Gingka and his friends.jpg Ryuga with Madoka and Kenta sleeping in bed.jpg The couple Ryuga and Madoka.jpg Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu